


Nap Time

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Can be read as gen, Crack, Hux wishes he’d die instead, Kylo needs a nap, M/M, Pre-Slash, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Ren has fallen asleep, the absurdity of the situation almost makes him smile. Passed out like the overgrown child he is.





	Nap Time

What a relief, the meeting had surpassed Hux’s expectations, running smoothly from start to finish despite Ren’s sinister presence. Speaking of, the pest has been unusually quiet, not so much as a single protest. If he didn’t hate him so much he might actually be worried. Really he couldn’t be more pleased with the lack of interruptions. He does however worry a little when the Knight remains in his chair, slumping further by the second, while Hux gathers his files and the other officers take their leave. 

If he didn’t know better he would have left too, but Snoke would take it out on him if he didn’t at least check if the knight was still alive. How lucky he would be if Ren had had a sudden anurism, finally peace. He’s disappointed to find him still breathing. Ren has fallen asleep, the absurdity of the situation almost makes him smile. Passed out like the overgrown child he is. How many times has this happened without anyone noticing, he wonders. Does the knight take sneaky power naps all over the Finalizer, taking advantage of the crew’s fear of him? At least the mask is good for something. 

Shaking Ren’s shoulder seems to have no effect besides causing him to sprawl over the table. How a warrior can be such a heavy sleeper is beyond him. It takes little more than a stray breath to wake Hux, his academy years having instilled in him a sense of never being safe, even on his own ship. 

In hindsight he should have known better than to lean over the sleeping man and shouting in his ear. It works, Ren waking with a start, shooting upright. Hux is just slow enough to suffer for his effort as the plasteel of Ren’s helmet knocks him unconscious. He can foresee a splitting headache in his future.


End file.
